


Prisoner's Punishment Except Nothing Bad Happens

by BeveStuscemi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeveStuscemi/pseuds/BeveStuscemi
Summary: AU where Piers is Wesker's best friend and gets ice cream for being a loyal companion.





	Prisoner's Punishment Except Nothing Bad Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Piers sunk his head further into the quilted pillow and let out a content sigh. He had expected Wesker to be accommodating, but the large bed and ornate furnishings were beyond even his expectations. Wesker had ensured him that the sleepover would be a casual affair but the expensive chocolates left on the bedside table and scattered, expensive candles insinuated that the sleepover was anything but. Wesker had even purchased pyjamas for Piers, just in case he forgot his own. The pyjamas were just as costly as the décor, spun from the finest silk money could buy. Piers laughed and shook his head. He’d have been content with sleeping on the couch.

Slowly, Piers turned to the bedside table and picked up one of the chocolates Wesker had left in his absence. The man had left about an hour ago to retrieve more goodies to make the sleepover even more spectacular. Piers examined the chocolate. It was hazelnut, Wesker had gone to the extremities of even picking his favourite chocolate.  
“Such a great guy.” Piers lamented as his teeth cracked open the nut and his filled his mouth with melted chocolate. The chocolates were likely expensive too and Wesker pulled no stops in ensuring that his closest friend lived in nothing short of luxury whilst he was a guest. If Piers was not in so much comfort, he would have felt guilty. His own sleepovers paled in comparison and were usually a weekend of drinking, movies and sleeping on Piers’ living room carpet. Still, Wesker always insisted that he enjoyed himself and that he would return the hospitality. Today was that day.

Below the guest bedroom, the front door opened and Piers lifted himself up in anticipation. The dull thud of boots against stairs informed him that Wesker was on his way to greet him and soon, the coated figure of Albert Wesker was standing in the doorway, carrying a bag of groceries.  
“Hello, Piers.”  
“Hey, Wesker.” Piers gave a lazy wave and smiled. “What’s in the bag?”  
Wesker looked into the paper bag tucked under his arm. “Just some things. Food, drink, the basics. I’ve got something that might interest you in the dining room, however.”  
“Huh? No way. You’ve done a lot already.” Now Piers was really starting to feel guilty.  
Wesker simply brushed him off. “Nonsense. I insist.”

With a happy sigh, Piers got up from the bed and followed Wesker down the staircase and into his large foyer. Wesker’s home was massive, perhaps a nice reward for his dedication to pharmaceutical good. Piers had been amazed when he drove up to it and cursed himself for not at least vacuuming when Wesker came to visit. Housekeeping aside, Wesker led Piers into his dining room where a few scattered snacks lay on the table’s surface. Most importantly, however, was the large sundae situated at the very end.  
“I thought we could do with some ice cream.” Wesker said as he unloaded his groceries to the nearby kitchen.  
“What the hell, Wesker? This must have cost loads.” Piers was in total disbelief.  
“It was nothing.”  
“Yeah, yeah. If you say so.”

Wesker returned after a short period of time.  
“Is that good, Piers?” He asked, his eyes concealed by those dark sunglasses he always wore. Piers swallowed.  
“Yeah, this ice cream’s great!” Piers dug his spoon into the strawberry section of the ice cream for a second helping. Wesker smiled.  
“I’m glad you like it.” The older man took a seat next to Piers and picked up his own spoon. He watched Piers retrieve a third helping before digging his own spoon into the sundae.  
“So what made you get ice cream?” Piers asked, sucking ice cream from his teeth.  
Wesker looked up from his spoon. “I just thought it would be nice to have ice cream with my best friend.”  
Piers blushed slightly and gave a toothy grin. “Hey, that’s sweet of you.”  
"Don't worry about it." Wesker replied warmly as he continued to eat the sundae.   
"Hey, Wesker." Piers tapped the other man on the shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
Piers gave a smaller, more personal smile. "You're my best friend too." 


End file.
